Milo Murphy's Law
Milo Murphy's Law is a Disney Channel'' animated series that premiered on October 3, 2016, created by ''Phineas and Ferb creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Synopsis “Milo Murphy’s Law” is an animated comedy-adventure series that follows 13-year-old Milo Murphy, the great-great-great-great grandson of the Murphy’s Law namesake. Milo is the personification of Murphy’s Law, where anything that can go wrong will go wrong; but he is prepared for every possibility, armed with knowledge, a backpack full of supplies and his fearless friends, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood. A B-plot follows Time Travelers, and best friends, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota. They were sent to the present to protect Pistachio's from becoming extinct by their boss Mr. Block, head of B.O.T.T. (Bureau of Time Travel). Cavendish and Dakota try there best to protect the green nuts, but after the two befriend Milo the plot's collide as Milo, Melissa, Zack, Cavendish, and Dakota try to prevent major disasters. Whether it's sentient blobs, mutant pistachio monsters, octopus aliens, or making Dr. Doofenshmirtz a part of their team; they will always face the problem together. Cast *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota / Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish / Francis Monogram / Cavenpuss *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee / Perry the Platypus / Derek *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Jemaine Clement as Orton Mahlson / Doctor Zone *Mackenzie Phillips as Principal Milder *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson / Phineas Flynn *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block / Bob Block *Ming-Na Wen as Savannah *Brett Dalton as Brick *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Rhys Darby as King Pistachion *Jeff Bennett as Derek *Joel McHale as Victor Verliezer *Scott Peterson as Scott the Undergrounder *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nolan Mitchell *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Maulik Pancholy as Neil / C.I.D.D. / Baljeet Tjinder *Adrian Pasdar as Richard Chase *Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood *Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood *Sarah Chalke as Mrs. Murawski *Laraine Newman as Ms. White *Gregory Michael Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni *Danica McKellar as Veroncia *Sophie Winkleman as Time Ape *Tyler Alexander Mann as Max / Carl Karl *Peter Stormare as Tobias Trollhammer *David Errigo Jr. as Ferb Fletcher *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Lydia / Kris / Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Mitchel Musso as Wally / Jeremy Johnson *Fred Willard as Grandpa Murphy *Shelley Long as Grandma Murphy *Hal Sparks as Evan Chaffe Trivia *The show was originally scheduled to premiere in 2017 but was moved up to October of 2016. *The series began airing re-runs on ''Disney Channel'' on March 25, 2017 as part of the Disney Channel Weekend Mornings programming block. *The show was originally titled Mikey Murphy's Law. *At San Diego Comic Con 2017, it was announced that a crossover with Phineas and Ferb would happen sometime in 2018.Hollywood Reporter.com: Comic-Con: Disney XD Sets 'Milo Murphy's Law' and 'Phineas and Ferb' Crossover (Exclusive) However, the crossover delayed several times for unknown reasons and eventually aired on January 5, 2019. Videos Milo Murphy's Law - Intro Milo Murphy's Law - The Real Behind The Scenes Milo Murphys Law - Christian Slater on Elliot Decker Milo Murphys Law - Missing Milo (Promo) Milo Murphy's Law - Missing Milo Trailer Milo Murphys Law - Disaster of My Dreams Milo Murphy’s Law - Fungus Among Us (Promo) Gallery Milo Murphy's Law poster.jpg Milo Murphy.png Milo Murphy2.png Milo Murphy's Law - Logo.jpg|Logo Milo Murphy.jpeg Melissa and Zach.jpeg Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb Crossover - Promotional Artwork.jpg|Artwork for a crossover with Phineas and Ferb Going the Extra Milo 1.jpg Going the Extra Milo 2.jpg Going the Extra Milo 3.jpg Smooth Opera-tor 7.png Don't Break Me.jpg Sunny Side Up 6.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 4.jpg Milo Murphy's Law 1.png The Undergrounders 1.jpg The Undergrounders 2.jpg The Undergrounders 3.jpg The Doctor Zone Files 5.png The Note 7.jpg Time Out 1.png Dr. Block.png References External links *Milo Murphy's Law Wiki * da:Milo Murphys Lov es:La Ley de Milo Murphy ja:マイロ・マーフィーの法則 nl:Milo Murphy's Wet pt-br:A Lei de Milo Murphy Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:2010s television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:TV-Y7 rated shows